thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Honor
This is the thirty-second episode of Die Another Day. Story Tai, Kyron, Izzy, Casey, Johnny, Aidan, and Noah approach the Towers. “There it is, the Towers,” Noah states, “Alfonso Celi is on the sixteenth floor. If we kill him, that will deal a serious blow to Phantom.” “I like the way you’re thinking,” Kyron replies. They enter the right tower and go up the elevator to the sixteenth floor. Upon reaching the sixteenth floor, Four Phantom goons start attacking them. One is quickly killed with a knife by Tai. A second has Tai pinned to the ground before Kyron stabs him in the head. A third has a gun pointed at Tai but he is shot in the stomach by Kyron, causing him to back up and fall out of the window. The fourth and final one pulls Aidan towards the wall with a knife to his throat. Before he can slit Aidan's throat, he was killed by Noah with a knife to the back to the head. "Thanks," Aidan states. "You're welcome," Noah replies. They then walk down the hallway. “Alfonso Celi is in room 1615. Let’s break in,” Aidan states. They then burst the door open. They enter the suite. Alfonso is waiting in the back in a large area with two couches. “What’s going on here?” Alfonso asks. “You will pay for what you’ve done,” Noah answers. “What have I done to piss you off like this?” Alfonso asks. “You killed my parents,” Noah answers. “Guys. Revenge is not really necessary,” Alfonso states. Noah and Alfonso back out onto the patio deck. “People like you don’t deserve to live,” Noah states. “Oh no,” Alfonso replies. Noah then throws Alfonso off the balcony. Alfonso fell 15 stories into one of the pools. He cracked his skull on the bottom of the pool and died. “Glad that he’s dead,” Noah states, “Phantom will crack without their second in command. This was also a personal victory for me, as he was responsible for my parent’s deaths.” “Kyron! WAKE UP!" Daniel shouts. Kyron then wakes up. “What happened?” Kyron asks. “You hit your head on a tree and passed out,” Daniel answers. “I just had a nightmare. Aidan and Noah kill over half the group and we join up with them to take down Phantom,” Kyron states. “That’s not happening, we need to find them, NOW!” Daniel shouts. “Let’s not split up into groups. It happened in a dream of mine and it didn’t work,” Kyron states. “All right, we’ll travel as one group,” Daniel replies. They then walk into a clearing, where they see two humanoid figures come into view. “It’s Aidan and Noah,” Daniel states. Aidan and Noah then appear in view. “You will pay for opposing our plans,” Aidan states. George walks up to them, trying to talk them out of the violence. “Nothing good comes out of violence,” George states, “We need to solve our differences in a peaceful way.” “Fat chance, old man,” Noah replies. Noah then shoots George in the head with a pistol, causing him to fall to the ground dead. “No, Not George,” Kat states. “How could you do this?” Evan asks. “We don’t care anymore,” Aidan states. Now, I’m gonna pick a random target to kill.” Aidan then decides randomly who he should kill. Before he could pick, he is shot in the head by Daniel. “Thanks, Daniel,” Kyron states. “Your welcome, Kyron,” Daniel replies. They see Noah running back towards the house. “After him!” Kyron shouts. The group then runs back towards the house. They look through a window to see Noah shooting Helen in the head. “NO!” Evan shouts. Evan then runs inside to hold up Helen’s dead body to stop her from crushing baby Violet to death. “But how?” Noah asks. “You never mess with a hockey player,” Evan answers. “This is madness,” Noah states. “You’re madness,” Evan replies. Noah then runs towards Melanie and Angela on the top floor. “I saved Violet, but I was unable to save Helen,” Evan states, And, now, we have to save Melanie and Angela.” “We have to save them!” Casey states. They then run into the cabin and up the stairs, to see Noah pointing a gun at Angela and Melanie. “No one kills my family,” Casey states. Casey then grabs a gun and shoots Noah in the head. Noah collapses to the ground dead. “You saved us,” Angela states. “I know, right?” Casey replies. "What do we do now?" Cassie asks. "Good question," Johnny answers, "We stay here for a bit. If Phantom finds us, we can easily find a good place to hide." "what place is that?" Kat asks. "Durham, North Carolina," Johnny answers. "Well, that's a good idea," Tai states, "Maybe I can find my family." "Well, that's nice Tai," Evan replies. "I hope that I'll see my family again," Tai states. Tai then sits on the bed and pulls out a necklace, inside it are two pictures, one of himself and one of his sister Kari. He cries. "I will find you. I will see you again," Tai sobs to himself. Cast *Tai *Kyron *Izzy Welch *Tori Miller *Johnathan White *Evan *Angela *Melanie *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Daniel Moore *George *Molly *Aidan *Kat *Noah *Helen *Violet *Alfonso Celi (Dream Sequence) Deaths *Alfonso Celi (Dream Sequence) *George *Aidan *Helen *Noah Trivia *Last appearance of George *Last appearance of Aidan *Last appearance of Helen *Last appearance of Noah *Casey's confrontation with Noah is based on the VR training scene of the 2002 film Die Another Day.